


【GB】你all 恋与动物园 116～124

by wenhe555



Category: gb - Fandom
Genre: F/M, GB
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-10
Updated: 2020-02-10
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:35:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22650361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wenhe555/pseuds/wenhe555
Summary: 不喜勿入谢谢
Relationships: GB - Relationship
Kudos: 17





	【GB】你all 恋与动物园 116～124

①①⑥

印在唇角的吻，轻薄如蝉翼。

足够近的距离，你几乎可以看清浅淡虹膜里自己的倒影，轻颤的眼睑慢慢阖上，遮住眼底的羞怯紧张。严冬里手心出了一层薄汗，你似乎理解白起无数次悬而未决的靠近，藏着多少难言的心事。

“上次偷亲我，现在扯平…唔…”离开时突然加诸腰后的力道将你猛地拉向对方，失去平衡却在下一秒扑入温暖的怀抱里，箍着你的腰与脑后的手掌是冬夜里的暖源，将你如珍宝般护在怀里。无法撼动的臂弯拥着你和慌乱的心跳，于他平等重要。

唇上有柔软湿润的触感，是连你都难得羞涩没能主动的深吻。

白起…在主动吻你。

唇瓣厮磨，舌尖交缠。

你将双手环上白起的脖子，胸腔贴合处心跳跃动共鸣，唇边水光泛泛，银线靡靡。

①①⑦

隔着一指距离对望的眼里是气喘吁吁的彼此，白起的脸上涌着热气，眼角眉梢被熏成绯红色，双眼粲然如星。微启的嘴唇红肿着，不擅接吻的人吻起来倒是认真得很，半眯的眼，相抵的鼻尖，小心翼翼将你口腔里的每一处探寻遍。

“学长…”伏在他的怀里，被白起青涩的长吻撩起的热意在体内蒸腾。

肇事者一副状况外的羞涩，勒在皮质颈圈下的喉结滚动吞咽，尖上一点粉红看得你口干舌燥。

“嗯…”白起闷哼一声，喉结处的舔咬调起浑身戒备，灰狼天性保护的弱点被你尖利的犬齿划过，又被舌尖轻柔安抚。

“讨厌吗？”吻着他颈侧突突跳动的血管，你哑着嗓子问。

“你做什么都可以。”他驯从地低下头，如他以犬类身份藏于你身边的温顺，交出自己全部的信任。

你便将细碎的吻落在他的颈侧，喉头，锁骨…衬衫下是黑色的紧身衣，裹着劲瘦温热的躯体，细窄的腰腹隔着薄薄的布料将形状姣好的肌肉透出来。

时常一身蓝白警服的警官看似瘦瘦高高，其实有着撼天动地的力量。

坚韧不拔凌驾于罪恶之巅的特警，事实上一推就倒。

只是没想到，成天风吹日晒跑任务，粗茶淡饭瞎对付的白起特警，脱了衣服倒真应了王警官所说，是个身娇肉贵的“公子哥”。

①①⑧

白起的身体介于少年与熟男之间，胸前的红果与身下的某处粉嫩敏感，胸膛与肩膀却已褪去了少年的单薄。

当他终于将直白的视线落在你赤裸的身体，你也壮着胆子骑在他的胯上，抚上他半勃的欲望。

白警官迟疑了片刻，说话时的吐息夹着愈演愈烈的燥热，“你…会冷吗？”

你：“……”

带着扑面的暖风俯下身去，你将双手撑在他的脸侧，“现在可不该担心这个。”

①①⑨

他太紧了。

仅仅将手指探进去便感到用力的咬合，相比起当事人全身心的交付，身下如何开拓都拒绝容纳的小口摆明了固执的羞涩。

两三根手指搅动时，肠壁挤压的声音在万籁俱寂的夜晚尤其明显，白起在大写加粗的不自在中绷紧身体，避免发出羞耻的呻吟，直到你的手指无意间按压到某处凸起…

“唔嗯…”低吟声里，像是触碰到了某个开关，原本紧绷的腰腹软了大半。

敏感点的反复戳弄下，白起粗喘着，做好了迎接你的准备。

异物侵入带来胀满的钝痛，在你扶着他的腰际缓慢出入时，白警官猛然翻身将你压在身下。牵扯的痛苦让他的动作停顿一瞬，之后沉下腰将你完完全全纳入。

12x⑩

“嘶…呼…”

白起觉得自己像是被拆分成了两块。

肉体在交合中撕扯贯穿，疼痛与快感冲刷下发出让人脸红心跳的喘息，灵魂却像升入云端，在无尽的喜悦中拥吻他爱的女孩。

起伏…

“呃嗯…”

晃动…

“哈啊…”

释放带来的眩晕中，白起走马观花阅尽无数次看向你的画面，他本以为守护才是他跟着你的全部意义，现在才顿悟…

他原来是爱你的。

①②①

颠鸾倒凤，体位变换。

依旧顺从的人时而将双腿缠上你的腰，时而挺腰循着你滑落的方向主动迎接。

少年是风，本应劲猛彪悍冲九霄云巅，却在遇见少女时停下脚步，以青萍之末的力道，吹拂她的裙角。

①②②

吻去他眼角的生理性泪水，白起正仰躺着，脱力地粗喘。

冲刺时喘出哭腔的人抬手捏了捏你的脸颊，露出个安心的笑，“我想…”

“什么？”看到白起动了动嘴唇，却没有听清多是气音的低语，你贴近他的唇边，听他说道。

“…吻你。”

万千沙砾打磨出的温柔，细腻却有无与伦比的力量。

①②③

扶着白起偷溜回家，两人蹑手蹑脚连楼道的声控灯都没有惊动。

“学长…”搂在他腰上的手伸出手指，戳了戳他的腰，“告诉你件事。”

“嗯？”

“这个世上同名同姓的人有很多，比如白起。”

“但是，叫做白起的学长，我只认识你一个。”

房门打开时，有暖黄的光流淌出来，那双漂亮的的琥珀色眼里是细碎闪烁的万千星辰。

就在你以为会以一个甜丝丝的吻结束今天的约会，没想到房门突然被拉开——

“真看月亮去了这么晚才回来？”

叼着可乐罐的小青年顶着一头睡乱的头发，满脸狐疑地看着你们。

你被吓到缩回手，白起的身形晃了晃，在你连忙去扶时，已经有只更为有力的手握住他的手臂，“你怎么了！”凌肖的语气不复往日的吊儿郎当，透着点不易察觉的关心。

可是，当他猛然瞧见白起颈侧的吻痕，茶金色的瞳孔震了震，顿时尴尬到头皮发麻。

“你…你们先…先进去吧，我我…我去屋顶看…看月亮…”

①②④

等凌肖同手同脚磕磕绊绊走远，你才后知后觉笑出声来。

“学长，其实他挺关心你的。”


End file.
